


Oportunidade Perfeita

by royalbaekh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Car Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Nakamoto Yuta, inspirado no rap do mark em bad smell
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Mark tinha uma missão naquela noite: conquistar Nakamoto Yuta, seu veterano. E a festa na boate NeoClub era a oportunidade perfeita para isso.Na verdade, o que ele queria mesmo era levá-lo para o banco traseiro do seu carro de luxo.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Oportunidade Perfeita

**Author's Note:**

> Quem assistiu a live do Johnny? Essa fic surgiu por causa do rap do Mark em [ Bad Smell ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfDc18okU80). Surtei um pouco no twittter (porque a ideia não saia da minha cabeça) depois fui incentivada pela minha amiga gi, então tive que escrever!  
> Agradeço a mary pela betagem <3 amiga, eu me diverti muito com suas sugestões. Obrigada por aceitar me ajudar nesse surto criativokkkk. Você é tudo!  
> Boa leitura <3

_“Let me take you to back of my car”_

_Bad Smell - Johnny & Mark _

🚘

Mark tinha uma missão naquela noite: conquistar o seu crush veterano. E a calourada do curso de Jornalismo era a oportunidade perfeita para isso, tinham alugado o andar de cima da NeoClub apenas para essa noite. Todos ali estavam dispostos a festejar ao máximo, e claro, usar o cartão corporativo dos pais para beber até cair. Esse era o tipo de privilégio que os alunos da faculdade mais famosa da cidade tinham antes de começar o período novo.

As luzes neon coloriam o espaço, junto com uma leve bruma de gelo seco. Calouros e veteranos se misturavam na pista de dança. Os corpos acompanhavam as batidas pesadas enquanto as bebidas coloridas em suas mãos ameaçavam cair, Mas ninguém parecia se importar. Continuavam sorrindo, dando gritinhos e jogando os braços para o alto, no ritmo da música. Mark fazia o mesmo, mas ele tinha o olhar fixo em alguém em especial: Nakamoto Yuta. 

O veterano usava os cabelos compridos que chegavam até a nuca para trás, realçando os traços marcantes do seu rosto como a mandíbula afiada e os olhos penetrantes. Também deixava a mostra os piercings que tinha na orelha. Mark se perguntava se o rapaz tinha outros piercings escondidos pelo corpo, e geralmente aqueles pensamentos acabavam levando-o a ter sonhos quentes. Desde o dia da matrícula, quando foi recepcionado pelo rapaz, não tinha conseguido tirá-lo da cabeça.

Yuta estava com a expressão séria, mas dançava junto com alguns amigos em um canto mais afastado do centro. Mark o acompanhava com os olhos, enquanto tentava chamar atenção com sua dança. Porém, seus amigos estavam duvidando do seu potencial, Johnny até tinha dito que ele não precisava tentar tanto, mas o garoto estava obstinado. Pulava, jogava o cabelo e arriscava fazer alguns passos famosos. Tudo para chamar a atenção do seu crush. Já estava começando a suar, então parou um pouco e deu um gole curto em sua bebida ― tinha baixa tolerância à álcool, e precisava estar sóbrio o suficiente para chegar em Yuta.

― Que tal maneirar um pouco? Daqui a pouco você vai cair morto nessa pista de dança, ou _pior_ , espantar todo mundo. ― aconselhou Haechan dando uma risadinha.

― Haha ― Mark deu um sorriso forçado, sem mostrar os dentes, e mostrou o dedo do meio para o colega.

― Tô falando sério. Você acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar? ― gesticulou para o corpo de Mark. Ele ainda se movia de uma forma, hã, digamos assim, única.

― Tem uma ideia melhor?

Johnny se intrometeu na conversa, interrompendo o contato visual que fazia com uma veterana muito bonita. Tinha a noite toda pela frente, para jogar seu charme, mas aquele era um momento crítico. Precisava dar algumas dicas para seu amigo, porque ele parecia não saber como as coisas funcionavam. Ao contrário de Johnny, Mark não costumava frequentar boates, muito menos flertar casualmente assim.

― Claro. ― afirmou e se aproximou para falar com o amigo. ― Se você quer mesmo ser notado, tem que chegar mais perto dele, tá?! E tentar algum contato visual. Olho no olho é a chave, confia em mim.

Mark ponderou, olhando de Yuta para Johnny. É, talvez poderia se aproximar um pouco. Ficar no campo de visão do seu crush. Não era algo difícil, era?!

― Pois é, cara. Vamos para o outro lado da pista, vem. ― Haechan o chamou.

― Tá, tá… ― concordou, pegando sua bebida e seguindo os amigos para o outro canto da pista. 

Eles ficaram próximo a parede onde Yuta dançava com dois amigos. Mark tomou o cuidado de ficar bem em frente do seu crush, deu mais um gole de sua bebida e voltou a dançar. Seus amigos o acompanharam, para dar um apoio moral. E eles acabaram rindo, se divertindo genuinamente, curtindo a batida e até tentando sincronizar seus passos. 

As risadas chamaram a atenção de Yuta, que olhou na direção do som e viu aquele calouro fofinho dançando um pouco a sua frente. Ele achou adorável como o mais novo sorria enquanto dançava. A roupa que usava era mais descolada do que a que tinha visto no dia da matrícula. Usava uma jaqueta de camurça verde, calça skinny que valoriza o contorno de sua bunda, junto com a camisa preta. As correntes e o relógio de prata completavam o visual, o deixando surpreendentemente sexy. Não parecia aquele calouro perdido, parecia alguém confiante. Yuta deu uma risadinha, notando como ele dançava de forma energética, e achou bonitinho como ele se movia. 

Mark se virou, e Yuta o acompanhou com os olhos. Quando ele parou de frente para si, os seus olhares se encontraram. Os dois continuavam dançando, mas pareciam conectados pelo olhar, nenhum dos dois desviou por longos segundos. Yuta lhe ofereceu um sorriso de canto e apontou com a cabeça para um canto.

O calouro sentiu seu corpo tremer em antecipação. O seu crush o tinha notado. Não só tinha notado, como o chamou para um canto mais afastado na boate. Quase não podia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, mas foi esperto o suficiente para se despedir dos amigos e seguí-lo rapidamente. 

Yuta encostou as costas na parede, encarando o calouro. Aquele espaço estava praticamente vazio ―fora um casal ou outro que se agarravam ali. A música não estava tão alta, mas ainda precisavam se esforçar para se comunicar. 

― Ei, eu sou o Yuta. ― disse próximo ao ouvido de Mark e lhe ofereceu seu sorriso provocador.

Mark sentiu as pernas fraquejarem um pouco. A voz de Yuta era suave feito veludo, uma delícia em seus ouvidos. O seu coração respondeu à proximidade de seus corpos batendo em disparada no peito. Respirou fundo antes de se apresentar também.

― Você é uma gracinha, Mark. ― Yuta o elogiou quando eles foram devidamente apresentados.

Mark ficou ruborizado e ele deu uma risadinha. Não sabia o que responder, tudo bem que sua missão da noite estava indo muito bem, mas a verdade era que ele mesmo não esperava chegar nessa parte. Na parte onde eles realmente conversariam. O que deveria dizer? 

― Hmm… eu te deixei sem jeito? ― perguntou Yuta, parecia gostar da reação que provocou.

― Um pouco ― Mark admitiu, rindo de nervoso, mas se esforçou para continuar ― Não esperava elogio vindo do cara que eu tô afim, sabe. 

Um lampejo de divertimento passou pelos olhos de Yuta, que umedeceu os lábios e se inclinou um pouco na direção do outro. Seus rostos estavam mais próximos e seus olhos fixos naquele olhar inocente do calouro. 

― Ah, é? ― sua voz encostou na bochecha de Mark, podia sentir até o calor de sua respiração. ― Quer dizer que você tá afim de mim ?

Mark engoliu em seco. Yuta estava próximo demais para que ele pudesse raciocinar ou pensar em algo esperto para dizer. Se limitou a concordar, mantendo o contato visual. 

Já tinham parado de dançar há algum tempo. O único movimento que seus corpos faziam, quase que involuntariamente, era se aproximar um do outro. Yuta segurou Mark pela cintura, o trazendo para junto de si.

― Você é realmente adorável. ― sussurrou, seus dedos apertando a cintura estreita do outro. ― Eu poderia te beijar agora mesmo.

Subitamente, Mark se sentiu quente e com a respiração falha. Seu olhar tinha descido para os lábios de Yuta, e ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser beijá-lo.

― Por favor. ― pediu, a voz saiu fraca. Não conseguiu negar o desejo que sentia. 

Yuta colocou a outra mão na nuca de Mark, lhe deu um riso malicioso antes de atacar seus lábios. Não tinha nada de fofo nem de gentil no beijo. Yuta beijava de forma intensa, totalmente entregue. Mark soltou um suspiro, se segurou nos ombros dele e entreabriu os lábios. Quando suas línguas se encontraram, exercendo uma pressão deliciosa uma sobre a outra, um gemido baixo saiu de Yuta.

Inverteu as posições, pressionando as costas de Mark na parede, aprofundando o beijo e colando seus quadris. Mantinha o aperto forte na nuca e na cintura, conduzindo-o da forma que queria, explorando seus lábios como se os reivindicasse para si.

Mark deixou suas mãos descerem pelo peitoral dele, sentindo seus músculos sutis sob a camisa. Delineou o contorno do seu abdômen até que suas mão pararam perigosamente no cós da calça. 

Yuta interrompeu o beijo, olhando em volta e percebendo que eles estavam na boate. Por um momento, se deixou levar pelo beijo e quase esqueceu do ambiente a sua volta. Porém, era uma pessoa reservada, preferia continuar aquilo longe da multidão. 

― A gente pode ir para um lugar mais quieto? ― perguntou com a respiração pesada.

Mark ficou orgulhoso em vê-lo daquele jeito. Com a respiração desregulada, os lábios vermelhos e os olhos cheios de desejo. Os dois estavam no mesmo ritmo.

― Posso te levar para o banco de trás do meu carro. ― sugeriu dando uma risadinha, estava ficando cada vez mais confiante. E queria prolongar aquele momento. Já sentiu falta da boca dele na sua.

Yuta o analisou, por um instante. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele não concordaria com aquilo, não era muito confortável dar uns amassos no carro. Mas Mark o olhava com aqueles olhos pretos brilhantes e ele acabou assentindo.

― Aposto que você pensou nisso a noite todo, não foi?!

🚘

― Porra, que carro, hein! ― Yuta disse perplexo. Sabia que o pessoal da faculdade tinha dinheiro, mas nunca tinha visto um carro tão luxuoso assim. Era espaçoso, os bancos confortáveis e luz neon vermelha deixando uma vibe sexy ao local.

Mark riu, fechando a porta atrás de si e se acomodando junto a Yuta no banco traseiro do carro, que estava estacionado nos fundos da boate. Mark já tinha bebido um pouco então não se arriscaria a dirigir, Yuta também tinha bebido ― podia sentir o gosto de álcool em sua língua― , então os dois se contentaram em ficar ali mesmo. Afinal, estavam sendo guiados pelo desejo efervescente e tinham pressa. Muita pressa.

― Você fica lindo nessa luz vermelha. ― Yuta disse, trazendo Mark para seu colo. Podia ver o outro ficando envergonhado novamente e aquilo o agradava.

― Você fala demais. ― Mark o calou com seus lábios. Passando a língua pelo lábio inferior e mordiscando. 

Yuta soltou um suspiro, pego desprevenido. Mark estava cada vez mais solto, com atitude. Ele retribuiu o beijo com urgência, as mãos sob a camisa do outro, sentindo os músculos da barriga se contraírem sobre sua palma. Gostava de ter Mark assim, entregue, se contorcendo no seu colo.

O calouro desceu os beijos pelo pescoço do outro, provocando arrepios enquanto inalava o perfume inebriante em sua pele. As mãos de Yuta apertaram a bunda de Mark, e sua calça colada ficou cada vez mais desconfortável a medida que a excitação tomava conta de si.

Mark parou o beijo para tirar a própria camisa, Yuta fez o mesmo. 

― Tão lindo ―admirou, seus olhos analisavam cada pedaço de pele disponível. Mark sentiu o calor daquele olhar e se mexeu incômodo no banco, tentando se livrar da própria calça.

― Yuta… ― disse sem jeito. Já tinha conseguido se livrar de sua roupa com dificuldade. Os dois faziam um esforço para se livrarem das peças.

― Tô falando sério. ― Tinha abaixado as calças junto com a boxer até os joelhos. Não era muito confortável tirar a roupa toda no carro, e ele não queria perder mais tempo. ― Não posso te elogiar? 

― Não é isso… ― disse Mark, se esticando para conseguir pegar uma camisinha no porta luvas. Ainda bem que tinha deixado uma ali para situações de emergências. ― É só que eu fico sem jeito. Já disse que tenho interesse em você tem um tempinho, mas nunca achei que você fosse retribuir.

Yuta o olhou com atenção e disse:

― Pois, então se acostume. ― Lhe deu um olhar desafiador, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios. ― Vem cá, lindo.

Mark deu uma risadinha, sentia borboletas no estômago ao mesmo tempo que seu sangue latejava em suas veias. O que Yuta estava fazendo consigo?

― Acho que posso me acostumar. ― disse voltando para o colo dele. 

Mark lhe deu um beijo molhado, e ao mesmo tempo, desceu a mão entre eles. Envolveu a ereção do outro, estimulando em um ritmo lento. Ele mesmo estava completamente excitado apenas de escutar os sons que Yuta emitia.

― Mark… ― disse entrecortado. E mudou de posição, deitando Mark de lado no banco, o corpo virado para si. Não tinha muito espaço para eles dois ali, mas era o suficiente. Uma mão fazia movimentos lentos em torno do pau de Mark enquanto a outra desceu pela curva de sua bunda, o estimulando. 

Mark prendeu uma perna nas costas de Yuta, o abraçando para não cair do banco, e assim, tentar aguentar a onda de prazer que invadia seu corpo. 

― Tudo bem? ― Yuta perguntou. Sabia que não estavam nas melhores condições, mas ambos queriam tanto aquilo que doía.

Mark murmurou um “sim, sim” arrastado. 

Yuta o estimulou mais rápido, penetrando mais um dedo. Em resposta, deixou um gemido sofrido escapar quando sentiu o toque colocando todo seu corpo em chamas. Mark tentou retribuir, descendo uma mão entre eles para masturbá-lo.

― Como você está se sentindo?

― Bemm… ― Mark respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. ― Muito, muito bem. 

Yuta descansou seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele, se permitindo sentir o próprio prazer sendo construindo em seu interior.

― Você quer gozar assim? 

Yuta tinha um ritmo intenso em si. Estava difícil formular frases elaboradas quando todo seu corpo implorava por mais. Quando Mark conseguiu responder, sua voz saiu em um sussurro. 

― Eu quero você dentro de mim. 

Aquilo foi o suficiente para eles não perderem mais tempo. Yuta colocou o preservativo agilmente, e Mark prendeu suas pernas nas costas dele. Os dois ainda deitados no banco. Mark guiou o membro até sua entrada, estava impaciente e não se importaria se ficasse dolorido mais tarde. Cada célula do seu corpo implorava por alívio. E Yuta sentiu o mesmo.

Em meio a um beijo desesperado, Mark gemeu em satisfação quando sentiu Yuta o preenchendo da maneira como ele tanto queria.

― Puta que pariu... ― Yuta xingou entre os dentes. ― Gostoso pra caralho. 

Os dois se movimentavam de maneira descontrolada, impulsionados pelo desejo queimando dentro de si. Seus peitos estavam colados, os quadris se chocavam de uma maneira tão gostosa, parecia o encaixe perfeito. E o beijo tinha virado uma confusão de línguas. A iluminação vermelha dentro do carro deixava tudo ainda mais irresistível, e em segundos, o veículo se tornou o lugar mais confortável de todos, apenas porque eles estavam juntos. 

Continuaram nesse ritmo intenso, com estocadas profundas por um tempo. Parecia que seus corpos não se cansavam, pelo contrário, buscavam por mais e mais. Os ruídos foram ficando cada vez mais alto por parte de ambos. Mark agradeceu ao vidro fumê pela privacidade, mas não poderiam disfarçar o movimento que o carro fazia. Mas foda-se, aquilo estava perfeito.

― Tô perto, tão perto. ― Mark choramingou. Todo seu corpo ficou tenso, formigando em prazer. Yuta aumentou o ritmo, masturbando Mark enquanto o penetrava. Os gemidos que recebeu em resposta foi o suficiente para levá-lo até o próprio limite.

Mark fechou os olhos com forças, se entregando ao seu clímax. O seu corpo tremia de encontro ao do outro, enquanto Yuta diminuiu o ritmo, o levando até o fim enquanto ele mesmo gozava dentro de si. 

Eles respiravam pesadamente, ainda deitados na mesma posição, abraçados no banco do carro. Mark se sentiu leve, tinha um sorriso preguiçoso e satisfeito no rosto. Abriu os olhos para admirar a expressão serena do outro. 

Os cabelos longos de Yuta estavam completamente bagunçados, tinha alguns fios grudados na testa devido ao suor, então Mark se encarregou de alinhá-los. 

Yuta deu um sorriso pequeno. Sua pálpebras piscavam, sonolentas.

― A gente sujou seu carro chique de porra. ― disse dando risada.

Mark olhou para baixo, tinha gozado na mão de Yuta, sujando seus troncos que estava colados e, com certeza, o banco do carro também. Ele riu , escondendo a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Yuta.

Aquela tinha sido uma noite inesquecível. Nem se quisesse, conseguiria se preocupar com detalhes bestas como o estofado da sua Mercedes Benz S. Não quando Nakamoto Yuta estava lhe envolvendo em um abraço quente e acariciando seus cabelos, depois de uma foda perfeita. Outra hora cuidaria daquilo, no momento algo maior tinha toda sua atenção. 

🚘  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter lido  
> Feedbacks, kudos e comentários são apreciados ♥  
> \- lê mona; [ onde me achar ](https://lemona.carrd.co/)


End file.
